


Nightly Tales

by Nixtnoir



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Don't Like Don't Read, Drama, F/F, F/M, Horror, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, My First AO3 Post, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Horror, Tags Are Hard, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixtnoir/pseuds/Nixtnoir
Summary: A collection of horror/ghost stories. There will be promts I use to follow for each story. Which will come with warnings before each story so you may see if you want to read it or not.This book will be mostly LGBTQ+ centric since I haven't found many LGBTQ+ horror stories.Feel free to leave ideas or suggestions for stories or any sexual orientation or gender identity you want me to write about!Updates may be slow with school starting soon, plus I like to be very detailed with the writing. But I promise to not like vanish or something-





	1. Authors preview note

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a note, I needed to get things off my chest and explain this whole story book thingy?
> 
> Oh! And my pronouns are he/him! Call me Kaleb or Nix! Thank you!!! :D!

Authors note!

I'm still working on the first story, it should be done within a week. 

Most of these stories as I said in the description will be following a prompt. Or just doing whatever I want. So if you have an idea for a horror story let me know! 

I will be including all gender identities and sexual orientations as I can. If you have a suggestion please tell me the name of it and what it means so I may do proper research so I can write it correctly! 

There will be race inclusion! Such as the first story is a lesbian couple with white and black women! 

I want the stories to be inclusive for everyone in the LGBTQ community who like horror! Since most horror seems to be straight or cis! 

If there is a orientation or identity you don't like, do not read the chapter. There will be warnings/notes of what's in the chapter. So if you don't like it? Don't read it. Do not comment some bullshit about it when you were given a choice to read it or not. 

That's all! Thank you! Hope you enjoy the tales!

And please if you can think of a better title for this please tell me, because "nightly Tales" was the first think my brain thought of on the spot and I don't like it domsksjss.

ENJOY! 

Oh and stories may be multiple parts due to the fact I write a lot of words and there's a limit to how much I'm allowed to type apparently. I hate texting limits but it makes sense like it can't just go on forever. But still. Anyways. Enjoy the stories!!! Hope they don't suck because I am not having someone read them before I post since I don't have friends who can do that for me doansisjw why am I putting so much effort into this? I'm probably only going to get like 2 reads sigh tis the life of a writer. Ok ima stop rambling er...typing? Uh....virtual mumbling? Whoms't knows. Ok bye- enjoy


	2. Forgotten Children Part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A family receives a phone call. One from a child that went missing 15 years ago. But they know she's dead. They killed her.
> 
> Part one: of 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update will be in a week, 2 tops. Enjoy!
> 
> THIS STORY IS LESBIAN! IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ THAT THEN SKIP THIS CHAPTER

The night was calm, eerily so. A family missing their child sits on the porch swing, letting their eyes drift along the twinkling stars as crickets sung their beautiful chirps. The soft noises of the night mixing with the sounds of country side. 

One of them speaks up, her dark brown eyes narrowing into a calculating glare. "Dear, did you ever get a call back from the landlord? It's been 15 long years since she went missing. We should have been able to lower the price by now." 

The other turns her head, letting her tongue click the roof of her mouth. "I have not, but I'm sure we could take care of it."She hummed, a twisted intent behind those words. She was about to stand up as her phone began to rang. 

"Is it him?"Her wife questioned, an eyebrow cocking at the sudden call. Though it was rather late for their landlord to be calling. Then nothing the caller ID not matching that of their landlord she gave a huff "It's not him, damn"

"Why don't you go inside Emily? I'll deal with this then we can head to bed" the aforementioned, Emily gave a nod in response before placing a soft kiss on her wife's cheek. "Love you."

The dirty blond stayed outside, picking up her phone and placing it against her ear she waited for a voice to speak up after accepting the call. When hearing nothing she gave an annoyed grumble "Hello? If this is some kind of prank I suggest you stop. "

All that could be heard from the phone was heavy breathing, short and raspy. Then a soft, yet eerie voice spoke into the phone. "Hi mom, miss me?" The tone of the voice was filled with venom, the kind that melted your confidence. "It's been a long... Long time." The voice was one of a girl, young. But the tone did not match that, it sounded too old and wise. 

The 'mom' lady took in a sharp breath, her eyes narrowing into a glare. "Enough" She hissed, turning to head inside. She hung up the phone then opening the door. Thoughts racing through her mind. Their child had been pressumed dead for years. What kind of sick minded freak would make such a phone call like that.

Harper turned to the kitchen where she found Emily making some coffee, she let a small smile grace her lips as she strolled over to her wife. Letting her arms wrap around her waist, Harper placed her head on Emily's shoulder. "Mmm, smells good." Harper hummed, nuzzling her nose in her wife's neck.

Emily turned her head, picking up one of the mugs to hand to her wife. "So what was the call all about?" She questioned, wanting to know who was calling in the dead of night.

Harper paused for a moment, pulling back to grab the mug. Placing the cup at her lips to take short sips of the steaming coffee. "Some prank caller, claiming to be Jess." She hissed the last part out, letting her eyes tilt up at the others face that was twisted into a fit of anger.

"Seriously?" Emily paused, leaning against the stove. Tapping her nails on the metal she took shallow sips of her tea, not being one for coffee like her wife. "Thats just... Messed up." She grimanced, swipping her tongue over her pearly teeth. "Who in their right mind would even do that?"

Harper nodded, letting Emily just spew out her thoughts to allow her to rant. The subject is always sensitive for her. They had tried for years to find a sperm donor so they may have their own child, then lost her at such a young age. Living in a small town off the mountains, everyone knew of their story. So for someone to pose as thier lost daughter. She didn't want to think of it. 

Emily finally calmed her nerves, placing her cup down she pulled the other into a soft lingering kiss. "I'm going to head to bed, could you clean up the kitchen?"When earning a nod in response she placed another kiss on Harper's forehead before turning and vanishing up the steps to their bedroom.

Harper grabbed their mugs placing them in the sink then rinsing them out to place in the dishwasher. Her emerald eyes catching glimpse of something in the window she turned her head watching for a moment, deciding she was just seeing things she continued to load the dishwasher. Though when a loud bang sounded from beside her, she turned again to find a small crack on the window. 

She walked over to the window as Emily came rushing down the stairs after hearing the noise "What the hell was that??"

"Dunno, but the windows cracked. I'll call Mr. Evergreen tomorrow to come fix it." Harper waited for a moment before Emily turned back up the steps before following after. "Kinda strange don't you think? Getting a weird phone call then this?"

Emily chucked at Harper, her wife was always making things of nothing. Can't blame her, Harper is a writer so she's naturally too imaginative. "Don't be silly, it's just coincidence. But a little strange. If something happens again we could tell the station, but..then they might look into it too much."

Harper nodded, they didn't need to know of their secret. She paused for a moment before slipping into bed. "Night love you". After receiving a similar response the pair dozed off in each others arms. 

When the sun rose, it leaked through the blinds forcing Harper's eyes to flutter open. She gave a yawn, her arms moving up in a stretch. The blonde lifted herself off the bed to find Emily on not it "She's probably making breakfast"Harper sipped on a house coat before making her way down the steps to the kitchen. "Mornin'"She rasped, her voice groggy. She catched the smell of eggs and toast as she made her way to the table. 

Emily hummed, her darker skin seeming to glow in the morning light. "Good morning sleepy head, I have bacon on the stove if you want some"She turned to her wife with a delighted grin. "I called Mr.Evergreen for you, he said he'll come by at noon. So could you let him in? I have to go help Ms.Evergreen fix up her porch swing, someone broke it last night."

Harper nodded grabbing some bacon off the stove and turning back to her seat. "Alright, do you want me to call the station about the broken window then? It might have been the same person who broke their swing."Harper questioned, taking small bites of the buttery toast. 

Emily paused, thinking about it for a moment. "no it should be fine, there's not a lot of people here so they should find the culprit easy."She fixed her own plate, moving her way to sit in front of her wife. "Did I make your coffee right? Didn't get your help this time."Emily smiled, a beaming smile that always seemed to brighten Harper's day.

"You did great, a little bit sweeter than what I like but still. Did you put cinnamon in it?"Watching Emily slowly nod "That's fine right? Your mom told me you liked it like that when you were younger." Harper let out a small laugh, taking a large sip from her drink. "Its perfect, reminds me of the early mornings with my dad." 

Emily smiled warmly, before hearing her phone ring. She picked it up glancing at the unknown number. The dark skinned female pursed her lips before accepting the call. "Hello?"She questioned looking at Harper, as her wife made a confused face. "Unknown number?" 

Emily nodded then felt shivers travel down her spine as a raspy voice answered. It sounded so young, yet held the horrors and pain of someone old. "Hi mommy, I miss you. Do you miss me? You left me. You and other mommy left me. Please take me back." Emily paused for a moment, listening to the cold voice. One that felt like it was right behind her, yet still felt so far. She hung up the call, letting a scowl brush her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC!  
> hope you enjoyed!!!
> 
> That was 26 paragraphs holy heck! 
> 
> Not proud of it honestly...but I'm sure it'll get better. Anyways have fun reading and remember, I'm open up to criticism! 
> 
> See you in a week! 
> 
> Love, Author
> 
> Kaleb  
> He/him  
> Socials:  
> Instagram: Nixtnoir  
> Email: nixtnoir@gmail.com  
> °°°°°°
> 
> Updates: Slow, 1-2 weeks between each chapter.  
> °°°°°°
> 
> PLEASE DON'T CROSS POST ON ANY OTHER PLATFORM! THANK YOU!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm already like 28 paragraphs in for the first story so sodnisnss 
> 
> Like I said much detail   
> Much words
> 
> This is a safe place! So anyone who comments any hate for LGBTQ+ things will be blocked :)


End file.
